WTFH I'm in Transformers!
by kesha379
Summary: About an young African American woman living in Montgomery, AL some how ended up in the Transformers movie and that not all happen too and she pissed off as hell. I know bad summer plz read first time writing TF
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers and anything related. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I only claim ownership to my OC. Based off the 2007 movie.**

Before time began, there was the cue. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our rase was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reached of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called earth. But we were already too late...

Here I am sitting down on my bed watching transformers the 2007 movie you think a 20 year old would be to old being a transfan. That right people I'm a transfan just not a hard core one and I blame my childhood for that. Yeah, I only watch all three movie , all of TFA eps, half of TFP eps, and some of the old TF shows that came on back in the day that I could remember. Anyways I love the hell out this movies every time it come on FX I watch it. I been reading I a lot of fanfiction stories out of TF lets just say I love the twins. No, not Skids and Mudflap don't get me wrong I love them too I just like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker more and Bumblebee also prowl and jazz almost forgot I like ratchet too. Those are my favs autobots now my favs decepticons are Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy don't ask me why I do. Hahah sorry doing all this TF talk I forgot to give you my name its Kesha by to way. No its not like Ke$ha, its Keisha with out the i. I'm an African American living in Montgomery, AL, I'm a caramel chocolate skinned girl with dark brown eyes, my hair is like a brown sanded brick color, I'm 5'4 (I'm so damn short DX), I weigh 127. I'm wearing a DBZ Vegeta Over 9000 T-shit (XD), dark blue skinny jeans, some black boots with heels on them. I'm the oldest out of 6 kids yeah my mom had 6 kids, 4 girls and 2 boys. Anyways back to my movie its at the end now and its like 10:50 p.m at night. I really need to get to bed I have classes in the morning oh did I forget I go to college. I would tell you more but I'm to sleepy to tell you good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold, that was all Kesha felt for some reason she was cold. "Ron Ron their a little girl in our back yard" yelled a women. Did I leave the TV on last and they still play the movie I never hear this part before and why am I so cold thought Kesha. "What do you mean their a little girl in our back yard" yelled the men. O.k now I know I never hear this part of the movie and WHY AM I SO DAMM COLD she thought. Kesha open her eyes the first thing she see is that she laying on the ground. Why am I outside on the glass she asked herself. "Hey kid are you all right" asked the men name Ron. Kesha put her hand on her head "Yeah I'm o.k" she said looking up to the men and lady who found her. Kesha eyes wired standing right in front her were Ron and Judy Witwicky . Claim down now Kesha they could just look like them she thought. "Can you tell us you're name little girl" asked the women name Judy. Why they keep calling me a little girl, men I know I look like 15 year as an adult but come on even teenagers like be call little. " My name is Kesha my ask what you're name" Kesha asked. "Well Kesha ours names are Ron and Judy Witwicky and we find you pass out on our by yard can you tell why and were are your mom and dad." Judy asked. When Mrs. Witwicky said there last name Kesha thought well shit and panic in the inside. Ron and Judy stared at the caramel chocolate skinned girl, she had dark brown eyes, and her hair was like a brown sanded brick color like an earth color. She was wearing an Anime T-shit that said Over 9000, with gray shots, she didn't have on any kind shoes on her feet. The looked like she was about 8 years old. After Kesha got over her panic attack she came to term the she in the TFM but witch one. Kesha stand up off the ground and notes that she was shorter then before but she didn't care right now "I don't know I'm sorry I didn't have a place to go" Kesha said with a sad innocent child face because it was the truth she didn't have a place to go. Judy gasp and felt sorry for the poor girl "You don't have a home you poor girl. Don't worry you can come and live with us" Judy said smiling at the girl pulling her into the house. "Judy wait we can't just let her stay here" Ron argue following after them. Judy stop and looked at her husband that said if you say anything you're sleeping on the couch. Ron backed off, Kesha eyes wonder around the house it look just like in the movie. She walk around for a bit before finding a mirror she gasp stand right in the were her 13 or 14 year old self. Not only she in the TFM she also age backward WTFH. "Mrs. Witwicky can you tall me what year it is" Kesha asked. Judy smile "Its July 6, 2006" she said. Kesha cruse every single cruse she know in her mind she was 12 years old again. Kesha caver her face with one hand "Why me" she whimper to herself. "Oh dear I almost forgot how old are you" Judy asked. Kesha remove her hand and took a deep breathe "I'm 12 years old I be 13 on October the 9th" Kesha said.


	3. Chapter 3

A year pass scenic Kesha met the Witwicky's Sam was an alright guy when she got to know him. Ron was funny and o.k in a way and Judy was well I don't how to put it with her but she o.k too. Kesha was pissed off as hell when she had to go back to middle school again she in 7th grade now making her 13. Her birthday haven't came yet it was Sept 24, 2007 she know they were coming and she know Sam going to get Bumblebee soon.

All she have to here is "Hey Kesha come on we're going out to pit out my car" Sam yelled form outside the front door way. Kesha jump up and ran pass Sam to the car " Come on Sam what are you waiting for" she said with big smile on her face as her in enter fangirl screams. Kesha jump into the back while Sam climbed into the front. Ron drives past a Porsche dealer "I've got a little surprise for you, son." he said. "No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sam yelled ecstatic. "Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche!" Ron said laughing. Kesha couldn't help but giggle a little the look on Sam face was to much. "You two think this is funny" Sam frowned. Kesha caver her mouth to hide her smile as they approached a run down car lot. "Yeah, I think it's funny and Kesha thinks so too" Ron chuckled again. Kesha hold her hand up "Hey don't put me in this" she said. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron laughed. "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam muttered as we drove past a strange clown. "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Ron reasoned. A man in his middle ages walked out of his office, surveying car dealership. "Manny!" He yelled. "What?" Manny replied. "Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks." The black man replied. "I'm hot! Makeup's melting. Hurts my eyes." said clown spoke, waving his sign.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." Sam cried, motioning to the down cars in front of us. Kesha shook her head if she had a dad would he been like this she wonder. Kesha looked around and surveyed the rest of the cars. All of them were rusty and worn down. To her it looked like a car guck yard. "When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and as engine." Ron remarked. Kesha rolled her eyes when her mom was 14 she had her own car and it wasn't even guck. Yeah her mom could drive at the age 14 but she also drive it into store wall. "Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old-Virgin?" Sam asked, stopping Ron. "Yeah" Kesha said giggle that movie was just wrong. "Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old-virgin." He, motioning to car next to him. "Okay. You want me to live that life? Hm?" Sam pressed. "No sacrifice, no victory." Ron chanted the old Witwicky motto. Kesha and Sam have heard it a thousand time before and she not even a Witwicky. "Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad." Sam interrupted. "Right." Ron sighed. A large man strode over to Ron and Sam. "Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" He asked Ron hand. "Well, my son, daughter and I are here looking to buy my son his first car." Ron explained a hand on Sam's shoulder and motioning to Kesha. Kesha never thought she become the Witwicky daughter but it happen and her and Judy been having a lot of girl time together. "You had to see me?" Bobby asked, seemingly shocked.

"We had to." Sam replied. "That practically makes us family." Bobby smiled. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He shook Sam's hand firmly. "Sam" Sam introduced himself. "And I'm Kesha." Kesha introduced herself. Bobby nodded her way. Bobby guide Sam over towards the cars. "Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick he car. The car'll pick the." Bobby said. He have no ideal how right he was thought Kesha.


	4. Chapter 4

Kesha tuned out what ever Bobby was saying and looked around for bee. She spotted a yellow car, decorated with lack stripes. Kesha eyes lighting up with a grin. "It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Bobby continued. "Son, I'm a lot of things but a liar's not one them. Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy." Bobby smiled pointing over at the woman sitting not far form the cars." Hey, Mammy?" Kesha looked over my shoulder in time to see the old woman stick her finger up at Bobby. "Awww, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you,man, she deaf, you know?" Bobby said. Kesha didn't believe the old woman was deaf at all. Kesha looked back to Bee and Sam she childishly if she was going be a kid why not act like one. She skipping over to Sam and tug on his shirt. Sam made a shooing motion with his hand. "Not now Kesha." Sam hissed at her. Kesha pouted and tugged harder. "But Sammy!" She whined. Sam sighed and ran a hand though his hair turning to look at her. "What? What do you want?" he asked. Kesha turn and pointed at the yellow Camaro. Sam walk over giving the car a look over. "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." Sam said. "Hey Dad" Sam yelled. Ron looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow before following. Sam slid into the front seat while Kesha climbed in the back and started looking around, humming sweet little Bumblebee. Sam looked down running his thumb over the dusty horn. An odd symbol was underneath. It looked a bit like a lion... He shook it off and gripped the steering wheel thinking.

"Feel good..." Sam mumbled to himself. Bobby started arguing with Sam about the paint. But Kesha wasn't paying attention. "No I'm not paying over four. sorry." Ron sighed. "Kids come on get out. Get out the car." Bobby said patting the inside of the door. Kesha rolled her eyes at him. "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam defended. "Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out the car." Bobby gave the final order before tuning to the car next to him. Kesha sign opening the door and slid out of the car. At the same time the front front passenger door swung out and hit the car next to it with a beep. Kesha jolted in surprise letting out a light cry of fright. "Gee holy cow y'alright?" Ron asked quirking an eyebrow both Sam and Kesha nodded. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! T-The door was stuck and I was pushing it and..." Sam stated. "No, no, no. No worries." Bobby quickly said regaining his composure.

"...greater than man..."

Kesha snapped her head down at the radio "Up oh" she said very low. Kesha quickly cover her ears as a sudden noise emitted from the radio causing all the glass window and all to shatter. When it was all over Kesha remove her hands and looked around glass was everywhere and every car except Bee was wrecked. Bobby gasped and whimpered slightly as spun in a circle looking at his destroyed cars. Tuening to us he raised four fingers.

"Four thousand."


	5. Chapter 5

As they arrived home Kesha and Sam head up stairs. "I can't wait to get myself a car" Kesha sang up the stairs. Sam just smiled and rolled his eyes. "All right Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Sam said walking into his room. Kesha went to her room and slumped onto her bed. Now Sam should be going to a party by now and when he get back I'm sleeping in Bee. "I just hope he don't think I'm stealing his car" She thought.

By the time Sam and his car had come home it was getting somewhere around 11:00. Making sure to keep quiet he walked along the path that his father had made in garden and went through the back door. Putting the keys on the kitchen counter he smiled to himself and ran a hand through his short brown hair. This had been the night of his life. He looked over to the stair in alarm when he heard someone coming. "So...How'd it go" Kesha said smirking. Sam said nothing but smiled at her walking up the stairs into his room. "That well" Kesha said going back upstairs to get her blanket. When she got her cover Kesha grin to herself and skittering to the back door opening it quietly and moving outside. She look around before walking over to Sam car. "Maybe I should mass with him a bit." she thought. "I'm going to call you Bee." she whispered to the car opening the back door quietly and moving inside, closing the door a little loudly. Kesha jump at the sound, before freezing and making sure no one had heard. After she deemed it was safe, she laid down on the back seat, pulling the blanket over her. The seat was warm and seem to rock gently under her as well easing her to sleep. Once Kesha had fallen asleep the car started moving. Sam however had woken up at the sound of the engine as did Kesha. Sam ran outside wide eyed. Kesha was clearly visible laying sitting up in the back seat in the window.

"Kesha! Don't worry I'm coming!" Sam shouted. He ran back and grabbed his bike and started running before hooping on and pedaling after his sister dialing 911. "Hello?! Yeah! My car just got stolen! My little sister is in the car! I need- don't ask me questions!" Sam shouted. Once Sam had been assured a police car was on it's way he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

Bumblebee drove to a crossing of some sort and drove though the gates. Sam abandoned his bicycle and ran in front the of a train. He gasped for breathe as was quickly ran round the back and dived some barrels. To he relief, out of nowhere Kesha came running at him, her bare feet were dirty from running on the slightly wet dirt. "Sam Sam I'm right here" she shouted. Sam assured her and duck behind a crate when a huge ass robot suddenly stood up and shot a beam of light into the sky. Sam pulled out his phone and began ranting. "Oh my god. My name is Sam witwicky and I am with my sister Kesha. Whoever find this our car is alive okay?" Sam turned and faced his phone toward Bee. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth I just wanna say Mom, Dad, Kesha, I love you and if you find Busty Beauties under my ed it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Sam continued. WTH Kesha thought giving him a look of disgust. Sam caught Kesha look and gulped. "No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." he finished and snapped his phone shut. "Come on." he pulled Kesha along by her arm. Kesha suddenly realized that she was still only in her pyjama shorts and top. Kesha shivered slightly as they crept forward. They came to a corner and tentivey peeked round. Suddenly two guard dogs barked and charged forward. "AHH!" Kesha yelled, turn and ran. "Oh god RUN" Sam screamed started to run from the angry dogs. Kesha was wailing scared out of her mind as she struggled to keep up in her bare feet.


	6. Chapter 6

"No NO NO NO" Sam exclaimed running as fast he could, Kesha tripping a few time trying to keep up crying in pain as her bare feet slammed against various little rocks. "Sam" she shouted terrified shrieked as the chains restraining the dogs broke from the chains. Sam yelled in fear picking up his sister quickly and jumping over a decaying wall stumbling as he landed. "Faster Sam" Kesha screamed holding on tightly. "Sam I don't wanna die!" Kesha wailed. "Fight back! Then they might run off!" Sam said. Suddenly, a familiar roar was heard as Bumblebee burst thought the walls. Bee scared off the dogs and drove round in a circle. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Here you take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam shouted pulling Kesha along as they made their getaway. A police car pulled up then Sam raised his arms defensively "Woah woah woah!" he called panting heavily, "Good you here! Listen listen listen you see-" One of the cops pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam hiding the car door. "Put your hands up!" The officer called. "N-n-n-no-no-! The-the guy's inside!" Sam protested, pointing behind him to the structure. " SHOUT UP! Walk towards the car." The officer commanded.

Sam frowned and did as commanded putting his hands on the back of the his head and slamming his forehead down on the car. One of the officers moved out behind him and holstered his gun handcuffing Sam. The other moved over to a shaking and whimpering Kesha. "It's okay princess. It's alright now. Let's clean your little feet and fix those cuts for you alright? Okay hun?" He cooed as Sam was shoved in the back of the car. HA being a kid maybe not so bad she thought. Kesha just nodded taking the offered hand of the cop when he stood up and led her into passenger side of the car while he drove. The other officer sat beside Sam.

~Time skip~

"Look I can't be any clearer than how crystal I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained for the 100th time. Kesha rolled her eyes at the stupid cop in front of them. They were currently sitting in some police office being questioned about last night. Ron had came to get them and had also brought Kesha some clothes to change into. It just stood up" The cop said. "Wow. That's really neat. Okay chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Little bit of Mojo?" the cop asked. "Those are our dog's pain pills" Sam said. "You know a chihuahua. A little..." Ron put in. The cop pushed back his jacket revealing his gun which Sam stared at. "What was that?" the cop asked. "You eye balling my piece 50 cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. Cause I promise you I will bust you up" the cop said. "And you on drugs?" Sam asked. The cop's expression fell and after Ron signing some paperwork they were allowed to go home.

~Time skip~

Sam sighed and ran a hand though his hair he been conversing with Miles about what had happened since he last saw him. That was until Mojo started barking and distracting him. "Mojo would you stop with th' barking? It's killin' me" Sam started before looking out the window. His car rolled up. "The car! The cars here!" He whispered grabbing Mojo and running to the phone. "What! Bee back all ready?" Kesha asked. That was fast Kesha thought.


End file.
